Wojownicy Budownicy
Wu W poprzednim odcinku Lego Totalnej Porażki, ... W sumie nie powiem wam, trzeba było oglądać ;D. CzołOOFka Wu A więc, oto nasze drużyny! Frustrujące Frytki, oraz Nędzne Naleśniki. Cole Czemu akurat takie nazwy? Wu Bo byłem głodny ;D Cole Rozumiem. Cole w P/Z Nie rozumiem. Wu W każdym razie zapraszam na stołówkę, bo po wczorajszym odcinku czepiają się prawnicy że głodujemy was. Steve Super! Jedzonko! Jack Ostatnio zjadłeś około 11 ananasów. Nie jest ci nie dobrze? Ledwo słychać "kuchenne rewolucje" w brzuchu Steve'a Steve N-nie, ani trochę! Jack Mhm... Stołówka Stolik drużyny FF Kai Pierwsze drużynowe wyzwanie...Jak się czujecie? B) Cole Rozwalę ich moją siłą! Umm...miałem na myśli inteligencją. Lloyd2 Nie wnikam za bardzo ;-; Nya1 Jesteśmy dobrą drużyną. Damy radę! Frustrujące Frytki Tak! Szkielet Błazen A do tego będzie zabawa! Ahahaha! Każdy je "jedzenie" Stolik drużyny NN Każdy je "jedzenie". Jest super nie miła atmosfera (bo azot się skończył czy co?) Acronix Ugh, nie ma nic co by dało mi kontakt z normalnym światem! Ronin Zamkniesz się peleryno-maniaku? Próbuję żreć. Krux Jesteś o wiele głośniejszy od niego, więc co się czepiasz! Romeme No właśnie! Ronin Ty się nie odzywaj. Kamienny Wojownik *niezrozumiałe dźwięki* Ronin, Romeme, Krux i Acronix ZAMKNIJ MORDĘ! Jack Nie możemy wszyscy normalnie zjeść jak ludzie oraz...nie ludzie i jakieś kamienie... Ronin, Romeme, Krux i Acronix powtarzają to samo Steve Jesteśmy jedną drużyną! Powinniśmy wspierać się na wzajem! KTO JEST ZE MNĄ!? Chwila ciszy Jack Ja! Jack w P/Z Steve jest spoko, ale naprawdę powinien sobie dać dietę. Wiem że wczoraj głodowaliśmy, ale czy 11 ananasów to nie za dużo? Steve Ugh...mój brzuch Jack Mówiłem że cię będzie bolał! Musisz jeść mniej. Steve Mowy nie ma.... Jack ;-; Szturmowiec Czemu ta drużyna jest nie w zgodzie? Ronin I mówi ten co strzela bez przerwy do ludzi z jakiegoś pistoletu laserowego. Kai z innej drużyny złowrogo patrzy na Ronina Stolik FF Nya2 Umm, Kai? Czemu patrzysz się tak na drużynę przeciwną? Kai Ronin... >B( Spring Bonnie *Robotyczne Dźwięki* Zane Robocik ma rację, nie jest zagrożeniem, tylko daje takie teksty by poszpanować. Kai Może...B/ Wu Czas na wyzwanie maluchy! Kai w P/Z Maluchy? Przecież mamy 16 lat, a niektórzy nawet więcej! >B( Wu Spotkamy się na zewnątrz Przed Stołówką Ronin No to długo szliśmy. Wu Wolałbyś biec znowu przez całą wyspę? Ronin Nieważne. Zane szeptem do Kai'a Widzisz? Spring Bonnie miał rację że tylko szpanuje. Wu Ciszej tam. W każdym razie pierwsza część zadania będzie na przeszukaniu wyspy, oraz wzięciu jak najwięcej materiałów z których możecie zbudować broń. Część Druga będzie polegała na ich zbudowaniu. Za to w trzeciej rundzie będzie się, jak to mówią "nawalać" broniami które zbudowaliście. Proste? Proste. Okrzyki radości Ronin w P/Z Będę mógł dać porządny wpier- Słychać Wu z głośnika Wu Ej, chwila! To jest family friendly show! Bez przekleństw mi tutaj! Ronin w P/Z Od kiedy wyzwania które mogą pozbawić życia są family friendly? Wu Dobra, masz mnie. Ronin w P/Z W każdym razie, przyłożę porządnie Kai'owi. Będę go bił aż NIE POLEJE SIĘ Z NIEGO OSTATNIA KROPLA CZERWONEJ PRAWDZIWEJ KRWI. *Maniakalny śmiech* (a myślałem że tylko śmieszkowy szkielet tak może :DDD) Wu Jakieś pytania? Las rąk Wu Nie? No dobra start! Drużyna NN rozdziela się, natomiast drużyna FF zostaje razem i biegnie do lasu Las Lokalizacja Drużyny FF Flintlock Jako pirat walczący w niebiosach powinniśmy zbudować broń palną! Ja umiem jej używać, bo w końcu ja nigdy nie pudłuję. Ha ha! Kapitan Soto Nie, ty imbecylu! Moi majtkowie żeby się bronić robili miecze i siekiery. ARR! Lloyd2 Chwila moment, przecież można kogoś zabić tą bronią! Flintlock i Kapitan Soto Ale taki mam plan! Każdy z drużyny FF poza Flintlock'iem oraz Kapitanem Soto, strzela facepalm'a w pokoju zwierzeń Kai Ujmę to tak. Bronią palną naprawdę można zranić, a z resztą chyba Sensei'owi chodziło o broń do walki wręcz. Nie żadne pistolety czy kałasznikowa. B/ Zane A z resztą nie mamy mechanizmów do stworzenia takiej broni. Flint i KS ucichli Kai Może zróbmy siekierę zasilaną miotaczem ognia zrobioną ze złota! B) Nya1 Przecież na tej wyspie nie ma żadnego złota. Nya2 Zawsze możemy zrobić siekierę z kamienia i pomalować ją na złoto. Przecież są jakieś farby na tej wyspie prawda? Zane A ja mam wbudowany miotacz ognia w swoim ciele. Kai No to pozostało nam poszukać materiałów. Rozejrzyjmy się po lesie. Lokalizacja Jack'a i Steve'a Jack Więc ten...co będziemy budować? Steve coraz gorzej się czuje Steve Jack nie czuję się zbyt dobrze. Jack Brzmi znajomo... Steve Ja nie mogę już dalej iść ;-; Jack Nie ma mowy! Idziemy dalej. Steve Ughh... Jack znajduję małą rączkę od miecza Jack Hmm...to może się przydać. Steve Masz rację! Ugh... Jack Bierzemy to! *chowa w bluzie* Lokalizacja Acronix'a i Krux'a Acronix Czasami żałuję że nie mamy już mocy. Krux Przynajmniej mogę żyć normalnie a nie jak ty, jakbyś był maniakiem technologii. Chwila moment! Jesteś >:C Acronix Po prostu chodź i nie gadaj. Krux Jestem starszy od ciebie o jakieś około 50 lat, a nadal jesteś moim bratem...ja czasami nie wierzę w życie ;-; Acronix Ja nie wierzę że narzekasz na rodzinę ;-; Obaj ;-; Po chwili zatrzymują się zastanawiają się nad sensem życia. Po chwili obaj się przytulają. Acronix Nieważne jak bardzo ciebie nienawidzę. Jesteś moim najlepszym i jedynym bratem. Krux Ty też jesteś super. Acronix Wracamy do obozu? Krux Spoko. Obaj wracają Lokalizacja Szturmowca Szturmowiec O mój Darth Vaderze. Ten las jest taki ciemny i nic tu nie ma! Nagle, anan- znaczy się, świecąca ziemia ;u; Sztur. Hm? Wkopuje się w tą ziemię. Tam leży zielono-żółty kryształ. Sztur. Wygląda mi to na kryształ, który jest używany do robienia...Chwila moment! Lokalizacja Drużyny FF Kai A więc tak...Zane, wyrwij z ciała miotacz. B) I tak zrobił. Szkoda mi tego robota. Zane Ałć! Nya2 Czy tylko mi go szkoda? Czy szkoda ci Zane'a? TAK: KIKI29052007 NIE: Tu wpisz swój NIK Zane Może kiedyś się przekonamy. Lloyd2 Mi tam go szkoda :C. Kai Mamy już 1 część. Teraz pozostałe. B) Nya1 Ten kamień może się przydać. Nya1 wskazuje na kamień średniego wzrostu Kai Oczywiście! Już 2 części mamy! B) Obóz Acronix i Krux przybyli Wu To dziwne. Nie idziecie szukać rzeczy? Acronix Ja i mój brat mamy już dosyć. Wu Wiecie że to oznacza dyskwalifikację? Acronix Jesteśmy gotowi to przyjąć >:C Wu Łał, ja tylko chciałem pogrozić, bo myślałem że sobie pójdziecie. Ale skoro już jesteście to możecie zostać. Ale nie dziwcie się jak drużyna was wywali ;-;. Krux Mi pasuje. Plaża Lokacja Ronin'a Ronin Nienawidzę tego show. Czemu nie mogę działać sam? CZEMU NIE MOGĘ BYĆ SAM!!! Ronin Ugh...chyba muszę zaakceptować los. Jeśli mam działać to JA MAM BYĆ SZEFEM!! Ronin kopie najbliższą palmę. Spadają z niej Anan- Kokosy :3 Ronin Dzięki za normalne jedzenie. *zjada jednego* Z plaży przypływa stara siekiera Ronin Hm? Wygląda na to że znalazłem świetną broń! Siekiera po woli się rozpada Ronin Muszę być szybki... Biegnie do obozu Port NIE Wstydu Tutaj są wojownicy. Zamiast zbierać materiały na broń, robią zbroję z kawałków trawy, kamieni oraz zwierzęcej skóry (CZYLI ZABIJAJĄ ZWIERZĄTKA?!?! DJ BĘDZIE WŚCIEKŁY >:C) Kamienny się pyta ich (w ich języku) czy wiedzą co robią. Lepszy Kamienny odpowiada że Wężowy musi mieć zbroję, bo się rozpada po jednym uderzeniu. Romeme przychodzi Romeme Witajcie wojownicy! Niezrozumiałe dźwięki Romeme To ja już pójdę... Każdy wojownik jest wściekły na siebie, że odstraszył człowieka. (bywa :/) (Ponownie) Las Lokalizacja FF Cole Jestem silny, więc mogę uformować ten kamień w ostrze siekiery. Kai Wątpię. To jest fizycznie nie możliwe. Gdybyś umiał PODNIEŚĆ taki kamień to wtedy to by było możliwe. B/ Cole Zakład o 20$? Kai Spoko. B) Nya2 Umm, chłopaki. To jest współpraca a nie hazard. Chłopaki ignorują Nyę number 2. Cole'owi nie udaje się uformować kamienia. Cole Niech ci będzie. Masz te 20$ :/. Kai Gdybyś był taki mądry jak mówiłeś na powitaniu to byś wiedział że to nie możliwe. B/ Cole w P/Z No, może TROSZECZKĘ skłamałem na temat mojej inteligencji. Jednak nie kłamałem o sile fizycznej! Zane wystrzeliwuje laserem w kamień. Nabrał on idealnego kształtu siekiery. Lloyd2 Świetnie! Teraz wystarczy znaleźć coś w rodzaju kija, z którego można zrobić uchwyt. Kapitan Soto Jesteśmy w lesie! Możemy wziąć drzewo jełopy! Spring Bonnie gołymi rękami powala drzewo, i bierze kawałek jego Lloyd2 To nadal nie jest idealny uchwyt, ale mam pewien plan. Za mną! Idą do obozu Obóz Wu Czyli chyba już każdy jest! A więc proszę zacząć budo- Lloyd2 Właściwie to jeszcze szukamy. Wu Szybciej trochę. Ludzie nie lubią długich odcinków. Drużyna FF idzie do stołówki Stołówka Lloyd2 Panie kucharzu, czy możemy wziąć jakiś nóż lub coś innego do strugania drewna? Kucharz Ugh...masz. Nie zawracaj mi głowy bo robię kolację dla 20 osób. Lloyd2 Będziemy grzeczni kucharzu! Kucharz Spoko. Kucharz w P/Z Na widok tego dzieciaga i jego zwroty grzecznościowe sprawiły że poczułem sens życia. Wygląda na to że będzie tu długo. Obóz Drużyna FF wraca do obozu Wu W takim razie, Naleśniki. Ustawcie się na lewo. Frytki, ustawcie się na prawo. Wyzwanie część 2 Wu Przechodzimy do części 2, czyli zbudowania broni. Wszystko co zebraliście się przyda! Frytki Lloyd struga idealną rączkę do broni. Lloyd2 Tak się załatwia sprawy, chłopaki. Dziewczyny w drużynie się oburzyły Lloyd2 I dziewczyny :3. Nic nie mówiłem ;-; Kai To ja pomaluję główkę siekiery na złoto. B3 Zane Mogę pomóc? Kai Jasne! B) Reszta A my się zajmiemy miotaczem O G N I A :DDDD Lloyd2 Spoko! Naleśniki Każdy poza Jack'iem, Steve'em i Szturmowcem się kłócą Acronix Ja zrobię tą rzecz! Romeme Nie bo ja! Wojownicy *Niezrozumiałe dźwięki* Każdy poza Jack'iem, Steve'em i Szturmowcem MORDA! Jack CISZA WSZYSCY! Jack w P/Z Czy byłem nie miły? Ups, sorka. Jack Nie kumacie że mamy współpracować?! Jeśli się nie ogarniemy to nasza drużyna przegra i nie będziemy zwyciężać JUŻ NIGDY!!! Acronix i Krux On ma rację. Romeme Ta, to całkiem legitne. Wojownicy przytakują Szturmowiec Nom. Steve Koleś dobrze gada. Ronin w P/Z JAKIM CUDEM ON TAK POGODZIŁ DRUŻYNĘ?! To JA miałem być liderem! JAAAA!! *uderza w kamerę* Ałć ;-; Kilka chwil później ;u; Żadna z drużyn Wu CZAS STOP! Teraz czas na etap 3! Etap 3 Wu W tym etapie będziecie walczyć na bronie które sami zrobiliście! Zasady są takie: *Każdy z uczestników zmierzy się ze sobą *Jak jakaś osoba wygra to drużyna tej osoby dostaje punkt *Wygrywa osoba z największą ilością punktów Wu Jakieś pytania? Nie? Dobra, zaczynamy. Pierwsi zawalczą...Wężowy Wojownik z drużyny Naleśników oraz Cole z drużyny Frytków! Walka 1 Wężowy Wojownik wyciąga TOPÓR ŚWIETLNY. Uderza nim Cole'a, jednak zrobiło to na nim wrażenia. Za to wystarczyły 2 uderzenia z Ognio-toporu by Wężowy Wojownik rozpadł się na kupkę węży. Wu Szybko poszło, ale zbyt nudno. Frytki 1 Naleśniki 0. Cole Jezu, on może być martwy. Wu Lekarze go poskładają. Następni są, Jack i Lloyd (2). Jack w P/Z Nie byłem zbyt dobry z WF'u, ale nie rozpadnę się jak Wężowy gość prawda? Prawda? Walka 2 A więc, Jack wyciąga Topór Świetlny, a Lloyd Ognio-Topór. Lloyd chce uderzyć Jack'a, za to on blokuje. Oni nawzajem chcą się uderzyć, jednak cały czas ktoś blokuje. Wu prawie zasypia z nudów. Nagle Jack Uderza Lloyd'a, który upada na ziemię. Wu Frytki 1 Naleśniki 1. Dawać, zróbcie coś! Teraz walczyć będą Ronin i Kai. Walka 3 Kai uderza klika razy Ronina, ostatnie uderzenie blokuje, i teraz Ronin przypuszcza do ataku. Mimo tego że obaj padają z nóg to żaden nie chce upaść Ronin Taki mały krasnal jak ty mnie nie pokona! Mocne uderzenie, które powala Kai'a Wu To było coś C: Teraz Naleśniki mają 2 punkty! Frytki na szarym końcu 1! Jack Dajcie chwilę przerwy. Ronin, to było genialne! Obyśmy wygrali następny pojedynek. Musimy tylko wylosować kogoś dobrego. Wu Steve oraz Nya (1) Jack No ch- Walka 4 Steve Nie ma mowy! Nie uderzę dziewczyny! Nya1 Jaki fajny Gentleman :3 Wu Ej! Co to ma być! Nawalać się! Steve i Nya1 Odmawiam! Nagle Steve upada z powodu bólu brzucha Nya1 Wezwijcie jakąś karetkę! Błagam! Wu No dobra... Steve trafia do mini-szpitala na wyspie Wu Super. Teraz jest remis 2:2! Nya2 To kto teraz walczy? Wu Dobre pytanie! Walczysz ty z Ulepszonym Kamiennym Wojownikiem. Nya2 w P/Z Jak mam poradzić sobie z tym czymś?! ON MA 4 RĘCE! Walka 5 Nya2 uderza wiele razy kamiennego, jednak on powala ją jednym ciosem. Walka już jest wygrana (serio, myślicie że mi chce się super epickie walki robić?). Wu To było bolesne >n< Ale za to Naleśniki mają już 3 punkty! Jack Trzeba jej pomóc! Biegnie do Nyi2 Jack Żyjesz?! Nya2 Bywało lepiej...ale przeżyję :) Jack P/Z Czy tylko ja poczułem ulgę?! Phew... Wu Teraz Kamienny Wojownik oraz Flintlock. Walka 6(66) Flintlock Takiej broni jeszcze nie używałem :/ Kai Uda ci się! B) Kapitan Soto Nawet tobie się nie udało! No to ten, Flintlock próbuje uderzyć Kamiennego, jednak cały czas pudłuje. Jakby to było jakieś trudne wycelować bronią ręczną ;-;. Kamienny rzuca się na Flintlock'a i on też dostał poważnych obrażeń Wu Serio kolejny do karetki? No dobra. Kolejny punkt dla Naleśników! Prowadzą już 4:0! Lloyd2 Chwila moment, czemu ty akurat musisz wybierać zawodników? Czujemy że mamy mniejsze szanse przez to. Kucharz Dzieciak ma rację, sensei'u. Wu ... Kai Czyżby prowadzący oszukiwał? >B( Jack Chociaż jestem w innej drużynie, to mają rację. Prosimy o sami wybieranie zawodników. Wu Chyba nie mam wyjścia ;-;. Teraz wy wybierajcie se zawodników. Walka 7 Wu A więc Frytki, kogo wybieracie? Frytki Zane'a! (Zane powiedział w tym momecie: Mnie!) Wu Spoko. A wy Naleśniki? Jack Postanowiliśmy że zmierzy się w tym zadaniu Acronix. Wu No spoko. Obaj się nawalają na wzajem. Jako że Zane to robot to ma obliczone szanse na zwycięstwo. Są one około 40%. Wie że nie wygra na 100%, jednak nie dostaje uderzenia ani razu i blokuje każde uderzenie Acronix'a. Wie że jeśli teraz przegrają to mogą przegrać całe wyzwanie. W końcu uderza Acronix'a, a ten pada na ziemię. Wu To była nawalanka. Frytki przełamują złą passę i doganiają Naleśniki. Jest 4:3 Frytki *Okrzyki radości* Wu Podobało mi się to. Następni! Walka 8 Wu A więc, Frytki wybrały Spring Bonnie'go, a Naleśniki - Szturmowca. To samo co z Zane'm i Acronix'em. Obaj się nawalają, jednak nie mogą się trafić. W tej walce jednak słabszy jest Szturmowiec, co może kosztować drużynę Naleśników przegraną. A tu co? Nagle Spring włącza coś typu "Extra Power Mode". Tak mocno uderza Szturmowca. I jeszcze raz. I jeszcze! Nie może tego przestać! Szturmowiec zemdlał. Wu Nie będę tęsknił Kucharz WU! Wu No dobra. Zabrać go do karetki! W każdym razie przyznaję ten punkt. Jest 4:4 Zane w P/Z Przeraża mnie to. Wu kiedy przedstawiał Spring'a to wspomniał coś o "stroju mordercy". Nadal nie wiem co to może oznaczać, ale...Czy to ma jakiś wpływ? Walka 9 Wu Teraz Szkielet Błazen będzie walczyć z Romeme'em. Szkielet Błazen Będzie ZABAWA HAHAHA! Romeme Pestka. Nie mam pomysłu na walkę. Romeme rozbija Szkieleta na części. Po chwili składa się z powrotem. Szkielet To tak jak w piaskownicy. Też gubisz łopatkę. HAHA! Romeme Jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłem! Szkielet Za to ja tak. HA! Szkielet uderza kilkakrotnie Romeme'a. Pomimo słabej budowy ciała i samej kupy kości, Szkielet wygrywa walkę, a Romeme może się podzielić z drużyną jego słabością. Romeme To nie fair! Ja go rozłożyłem a on powstał. Wu Kto zabronił wstawania z podłoża? Po prostu nikt poza tym śmiałkiem nie chciał. Teraz już nie macie kogo wybierać. Kapitan Soto kontra Krux. Frytki mają 5 punktów, za to Naleśniki tylko 4. Jeśli Frytki zdobędą punkt to wygrywają. Jeśli Naleśniki go zdobędą, to będzie dogrywka. Walka 10 To samo co z walką 7 oraz 8. Obaj zawodnicy odpierają atak. Walka trwa już 10 minut. 15. 20. 30. Już godzinę. Wu zdążył zasnąć. Kucharz Wstawaj farfoclu! Kapitan Soto Hej to mój język! Kiedy Soto ma chwilę nieuwagi, Krux to wykorzystuje i doprowadza do ponownego remisu. Wu Więc ten...jest remis. W takim razie będzie dogrywka. Wybierzcie zawodnika który już grał. Dogrywka Jack Według mnie Ronin powinien iść. Krux i Acronix Popieram. Ronin Spoko Wu A więc drużyna Naleśników będzie miała Ronin'a. Kai W takim razie ja się z nim zmierzę. B/ Lloyd2 Ale ostatnio przegrałeś. Kai Każdy zasługuje na drugą szansę. B) Lloyd2 Ma sens. Wu A więc Frytki wystawiają Kai'a. Ronin w P/Z Super! Będzie kolejna runda którą wygram! Wu START! Ta sama sytuacja. Przeciwnicy znowu odbijają swoje ataki. Będzie ciekawa walka, bo wiadomo że to już są wrogowie chociaż byli tu nie całe 2 dni. Zane wylicza szanse Kai'a, które są takie same jak Zane'a w jego walce czyli około 40%. Jack bardzo kibicuje Ronin'owi, chociaż wie że jest bardzo arogancki oraz jest kimś kto lubi obrażać innych. Zane i Jack są takimi głównymi dopingującymi tą walkę. Nagle Kai pada na glebę, ponieważ Ronin go walną. Ronin Tak! Wygraliśmy! Wu Naleśniki wygrywają pierwsze wyzwanie! . . . . . . . Nagle Kai przypomina sobie słowa Wu: "Kto zabronił wstawania z podłoża? Po prostu nikt poza tym śmiałkiem nie chciał." Nagle Kai wstaje. Kai Nie. Każdy poza Kai'em i tymi co są w szpitalu Hm? Kai Możesz obrażać każdego w tym obozie. >B( Ronin Właściwie to obrażałem tylko kilka- Kai Możesz być silniejszy ode mnie. >B( Ronin No tak to akurat praw- Kai Ale nigdy nie będziesz lepszy niż JA! >B( Kai jednym ciosem powala Ronina na ziemię Wu Może Ronin wstanie? Ronin próbuje się podnieść... Naleśniki *Wsys powietrza* ...jednak nie może Wu To oznacza że zwycięzcami są Frytki! Frytki WOOOHOOOO! Ronin No super. Domek NN Jack Właściwie Ronin, myślę że to nie ty zwaliłeś wyzwanie. Ronin Naprawdę? Jack Powinniśmy wyeliminować najsłabsze ogniwo. Kogoś kto nie dał sobie rady z tym wyzwaniem i będzie to *szepcze to ucha Roninowi*. Ronin Zgoda. Ronin w P/Z Będę szczery. Mógłbym założyć z nim sojusz. Jack w P/Z Będę szczery. Chcę unikać Ronina, bo jego wredota jeszcze przejdzie na mnie. A ja nie jestem wredny. Prawda? PRAWDA?! Ceremonia eliminacji Wu Witajcie drużyno naleśników. Jesteście jako pierwsi tutaj. Poważnie, daliście klapy w dogrywce. Naprawdę to było takie słabe że aż- Ronin Przejdź do rzeczy dziadu. Wu ;-;. Mam tutaj na talerzu 9 naleśników. A jak wiadomo jest was 10. Jedna osoba która nie otrzyma najwięcej głosów nie dostanie naleśnika. Ta osoba musi się udać do łodzi podwodnej, odpłynąć oraz nigdy nie wracać. Nigdy. Zagłosujcie kogo chcecie wyeliminować. Jack w P/Z Ronin, ja oraz Steve. Nasza trójka zagłosowała na osobę która była najgorsza. Sayonara,-''Sygnał się przerywa''. Wu A więc ci, którzy dostaną naleśniki, są bezpieczni. Tymi osobami są: Jack (0 głosów.) Steve (0 głosów.) Kamienny Wojownik (0 głosów.) Jeszcze Lepszy KW (0 głosów.) Acronix (1 głos.) Krux (1 głos.) Szturmowiec (1 głos.) Romeme (1 głos.) Wu Ronin, Wężowy. Obaj otrzymaliście więcej niż 1 głos. Otóż dzisiaj odpadnie... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Wężowy. Widzimy się przy łodzi podwodnej. Ronin Tak! Ronin, Jack i Steve przybijają sobie piątkę Przy łodzi podwodnej Wu Jakieś ostatnie słowa? Wężowy wojownik *syczy* Wu Spodziewałem się. Wężowy wsiada do łódki Wu Czy żołądek Steve'a przeżyje następne wyzwania? Czy coś między kobietami z drużyny Frytków rozkwitnie? Dowiecie się oglądając Lego. Totalnej. Porażki! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Lego Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Odcinki ChrupkiegoFrytka